First Time For Everything
by terradog13
Summary: Mathew has always had bad luck in whatever he did. One night, he decides to try to erase his bad luck by trying new things.


Matthew took a deep breath as he looked up at the blinking sign in front of him that stated that the building was a bar. _You can do this Mattie, _he thought to himself, accidentally using his brother's nickname for him. _Just go in there and ask for a beer, and you'll be on your way to being a new man and getting a job that I can actually keep! _Whenever Matthew got a job, it would start out fine. Eventually though,he would always mess it up or his boss would hit on him. _Not tonight though. Tonight, I'm going to drink for the first time to celebrate my new life._He took another deep breath before entering the bar.

* * *

Ivan frowned as he looked around the slightly run-down bar. He usually went to places much nicer than this_. But I suppose that's the point,_ he thought as he surveyed the crowd. Almost everyone was wearing clothes that left _very _little to the imagination. Except for one man at the bar. He was wearing a long sleeve light blue shirt and jeans that were neither loose nor tight. His hair was a light blond and his face was fair type of pale. He smiled as he saw the blond stretch, showing a bit of pale skin. As the blond stretched up, he caught his eye, and smiling, he stretched a little backward, showing more of his pale front. Without thinking, Ivan's feet began to walk him over. The blond pretended to ignore him as he stopped beside him.

"This doesn't seem to be your kind of place." He said to blond smirked.

"Well, where do you think I belong? ." Ivan smiled and, leaning forward, whispered into his ear.

"How about naked and moaning on my bed?" He felt the blond shiver. He backed up to see him smile.

"What are we waiting for then?" He said as he placed some money next to his drink.

* * *

Light seared through his eyelids. He moaned and rolled over to help his eyes. As he rolled over though, he rolled off of the bed and onto the floor, bottom first. As he groaned he heard a deep rumble if a laugh from somewhere in front of him. Matthew tried to open his eyes, but the light was still painfully bright. He hissed and covered his eyes with his hands. He heard the laugh again. He waited a minute or two before slowly opening his eyes one at a time. _Where in earth am I, _he wondered as he looked around. The room was probably half the size of his old apartment, with walls and a soft carpeted floor shades of purple. The bed he had fallen off was a deep purple with satin sheets and a large comforter folded at the end. In the doorway stood a tall man. He had gray hair and deep purple eyes, and was wearing a white shirt that stretched to fit across his broad chest with jeans. He arched an eyebrow.

"I see you are awake now, da?" He had a deep, rumbling voice with a slight accent. His eyes widened in shock at the sight and sound of the strange man before he slowly nodded.

"I'm Ivan. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Matthew. Um, where am I?" Ivan chuckled.

"You're at my place. You came here last night. Don't you remember?" Matthew shook his head. Ivan smirked at him before lowering his mouth to his ear and whispering,

"You flirted with me and when I got you to my place you"- at this, he backed up to brush his lips against Matthew's-"gave me a kiss before falling asleep in my bed." Matthew blushed before looking away.

"I-I'm s-so sorry, I don't remember." Ivan looked at him, surprised, before smiling and taking Matthew's chin in his hand, turning his head towards him before brushing his lips against Matthew's again.

"Are you sure?" Matthew blushed even brighter before pulling away and nodding. Ivan seemes disappointed for a moment before shrugging.

"Ah, well." Matthew checked his pockets before he groaned and hung his head.

"This is just great. First I wake up after my supposed first night of change hungover and in the bed of a stranger, and now I don't have my wallet or phone so I can't get to my job interview, which means I won't be able to make rent _again_."

"You're looking for a job?" Matthew looked up at him

"Yes, why do you ask?" The man's face lit up.

"Perfect! I have been looking for a live-in housekeeper anyway."

"Wh-what?!"

"You'll get a nice room and food. Of course, you'll have to cook the food yourself." Matthew thought about it.

_He doesn't seem like a bad guy, even if he did pick me up at a bar. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? _He thought it over for a few more minutes before finally nodding. Ivan gave him a big grin before pulling him into a hug. Matthew blushed slightly as his face was squished into the larger man's chest.

"I promise you won't regret it!" The large man said happily.

"I better not," Matthew muttered half-heartedly into his chest.

**I'll try to update soon. Until next time!**


End file.
